A Good Night
by Jen7118
Summary: The girl's night from episode 7x16 'A Family Affair'. Emily meets someone at Salsa Dancing Lessons who just might be useful.


**Author's Note**: So I'm tired of seeing Hotch with Beth so if he gets Beth I think Emily should have some fun too. So here is the girl's night out from the episode 'A Family Affair'.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.

**A Good Night**

Emily adjusted her dress for the umpteenth time within the hour. Why she let Garcia dress her she would never know but she had to admit the dark red dress that fit perfectly to her curves and flared at the waist was easy to dance in unlike the three inch heels the exuberant blonde brought for her. She had tripped several times just leaving her apartment.

"Now if everyone is ready I will pair you off." said the short Latino woman who was teaching the salsa dancing class. They had just gone over the basic steps which Emily was rather confident in.

Emily turned to JJ "How am I supposed to dance in these?" she whined motioning to her feet that were already hurting.

"I'm in the same boat so don't come whining to me." The blonde smiled. Garcia dressed her too, in a deep purple dress with black pumps.

Emily was about to protest about whining when the instructor grabbed her hand and pulled her out to the middle of the hardwood floor. "This is your partner." She stated pushing Emily at a tall dark hair man who reached out to catch her.

As his arms wrapped around her waist to stop her tumble she smiled awkwardly. "Sorry" she apologized softly standing up and fixing her dress.

"Not a problem." He smiled. His voice was deep and raspy and made her insides when he smiled it nearly made her go weak in the knees. "I'm Matt." He let go of her and took a step back.

Immediately she felt like a love sick school girl. The man was gorgeous with dark eyes and dark brown almost black hair that hung over his forehead just right. His blue dress shirt and black slacks fit just right too she inwardly smiled. "I'm Emily." He reminded her of Hotch which made her smile like a goon. She had always thought her Unit Chief was drop dead gorgeous and this man was as close as she could get.

"Alright follow the steps I showed you and just feel the music." The instructor broke the spell Emily was obviously under.

"So um… how does this go again?" Matt asked awkwardly his hands hanging in the air not sure where to put them.

Emily giggled softly then blushed when he smiled coyly. Taking his hand and positioning him to stand in front of her Emily tried to calm herself. _Get it together Prentiss!_

"Let's start from the beginning." She smiled. "So what brings you to salsa lessons Matt?" she asked as he counted the steps out.

"My sister actually, her wedding is in two days. She asked while I was distracted so I stupidly agreed. But I'm starting to think better of it." He said grasping her waist and pulling her closer as they got their steps in tune with each other.

"Add the turns" the instructor said watching the couple then turned to JJ and a younger looking man.

As he held on tight to her he asked "So why are you here?"

Praying she wouldn't fall if she broke her concentration she smiled up at him "My friends. Penelope wanted to have a fun girls night so this is what she chose." She pointed over to the blonde in question who was dancing with an older gentleman.

"Your pretty brave to do this in those heels." He nodded to her feet.

"Yeah more like stupid. Penelope wanted us to dress up so we could go out after the lessons."

"Well you look beautiful. I hope that's not to forward but I think you caught me staring earlier." He said going for another turn faster than she would've liked.

"Whoa!" she grabbed his arm as she fell to the ground with him coming down on top of her. "Sorry" she cringed.

He laughed and braced his arms on either side of her head and held his body over hers. "Are you okay? I didn't mean for my compliment to knock you off your feet."

She huffed in fake anger. "Yeah, yeah you wanna get off now?" she carefully stood with his help to see JJ and Garcia trying to hold in their laughs. "Okay I fell. Go dance." She waved them away.

"You wanna try this again?" Matt asked.

Emily thought for a moment. It had been so long since a man gave her the attention Matt was and he seemed to be a nice guy. Making up her mind she kicked off her red pumps and nodded. "Yes"

He took her into his strong arms again and they started the dance. At every turn he made sure to pull her closer which didn't go unnoticed by her. Emily got butterflies in her stomach when he smiled down at her which hadn't happened in so long. In Paris she wasn't able to talk to anyone and the thought of a man was the furthest from her mind. And then in the months she was back she had so much readjusting to do it had been on the back burner again.

At least that is what she told herself. Secretly she had been hoping her boss would get her not-so-subtle hints and ask her out or even pay some attention to her but no. Nothing came from her effort except him finding a girlfriend. _Beth._ She clenched her jaw at the thought of the other woman. When the subject of him dating the brunette first came up it nearly crushed the agent.

Putting those thoughts out of her mind she looked up at Matt. "So Matt, what do you do?"

"Well I'm a district attorney. I live in Miami, lots of crime." He joked. "What about you?"

"I work in Quantico." She said vaguely. She hated tell guys she was a FBI agent. It was normally a turn off for them, intimidating she guessed. He nodded as they came to a stop as the music cut off. They both smiled at each other.

"Em, you ready to go?" Garcia came up to her after the instructor released them.

"Yeah" she said but honestly she didn't want to leave the man's arms. It was nice being held. "Matt would you like to come out with us? I can't promise salsa dancing but I'm sure we can find something." She asked out of the blue that even surprised herself. But after all the thinking about Hotch and Beth she decided she needed to get over her crush and Matt just might be the perfect person to help with that. _A night out with a good looking guy? Yes please!_

He looked at her than at the surprised faces of her friends. "Sure, if that's okay?"

The blondes nodded eagerly and turned to grab their bags. "Em is gunna get some!" Garcia squealed not so quietly.

JJ laughed "Let's get some drinks. Hope Spence doesn't mind a few more hours."

"He'll be fine. Come on Em and cute boy." Garcia headed to the door.

Emily blushed slightly. Matt chuckled and took her hand. "Let's go." He pulled her towards the exit.

_It's going to be a good night!_ Emily thought with a goofy grin on her face.


End file.
